Anais Medes
Anais Medes is a scientist that works with Mary Azkaban to catch criminals with Standing Ripples. She is the creator of a capturing device known as the Celestial Chains, which can be used to arrest Standing Ripples from their user and can make them work against their will with the person cuffed to them. The character was created by as a character that could work as a partner of sorts for Mary Azkaban, as well as to create new devices for Standing Ripples and their users that could effect them. Anais Medes is a young scientist who works on some level for the government, albeit in a somewhat small role up until she began working with Seattle cop Mary Azkaban. While originally known for creating edible slime known as Soylent Slime, her experimentation with Ripplite allowed her to create the Celestial Chains, a powerful tool to take down Standing Ripple users. Description Anais Medes is a blonde haired woman with a fairly long length, featuring a single strand that stands up high. She wears powerful thick blue swirl lenses that makes her immune to sight-based Standing Ripples. These glasses are crafted using a thin layer of Ripplite. Her real eye colors are brown and green, being heterochromatic. She has elongated buck teeth. She is typically seen wearing a yellow labcoat, a black dress made of rubber, and blue-green tights with brown boots. Personality Anais Medes is a geeky recluse that has a real passion for creating things, often unsuccessfully. She has only found real success in working with Ripplite, as it's alien properties are something she has been able to understand. She wants to change the world and be known for it. She has many failed projects under her experimentation as a result, but she never gives up in trying to achieve her dream. When she began working with Ripplite, she was able to create useful gadgets for Mary Azkaban to take down criminals with but laments their limited use. In spite of her relatively upbeat personality, her successes are marked with impostor syndrome for her. She can be a tad possessive of what actually works- as she doesn't want her gadgets going into the wrong hands and suffers from panic attacks if they're used by people she doesn't know or has signed off on them using them. She has slight autism as well, becoming violently angry when in very stressful situations when she has no idea what to do next. This can come out in the form of yelling, smashing her head into the wall, punching things, or yelling into soft objects. She often tries to remain cool around other people but in tense scenarios she can't control it and becomes even more stressed when people call attention to it. While not overt with her emotions, Anais does quickly become attached to people and can form intense emotional bonds in a matter of a week or less, whether it be fueled by her own need for a friend or wanting something romantic out of the relationship. She doesn't really find human men attractive, preferring women, aliens, or robots as romantic partners. That being said, her reclusive nature leaves much of her romantic life fairly empty and longing. Backstory Anais Medes wanted to become a scientist from a young age. Her college thesis project was an attempt to cure world hunger with Soylent Slime, a edible slime substance that tasted terrible but had all the necessary vitamins key to healthy living and could be produced easily from dirt and chemicals. However, it's bad taste left it mostly unmarketable and was mostly shelved. Although Anais attempts to toy with the flavor from time to time, she can't get it to be both cheap and tasty. After graduating out of college, Anais found a job with the United States military. She would be assinged to work in various different regions of the states to work, such as Texas, Ohio, and Seattle. In Seattle, F.A.N.T assigned her to work with Mary Azkaban, an ally of the group dealing with Standing Ripple users, to construct Ripplite-based gadgets to aid her in her work. Appearances TBA Powers and Abilities Anais Medes has a decent scientific knowledge, although this is generally poor in comparison to other famed scientists in the New Fantendoverse. Where she has them beat is specifically working with Ripplite. She can also create food with dirt and chemicals known as Soylent Slime, which tastes horrible but has the necessary proteins and vitamins humans need. Relationships TBA Gallery AnaisMedesPainted.png|Anais Medes artwork by CelestialChains.png|Celestial Chains artwork Trivia *Anais Medes takes her named from Archimedes, a famous Greek mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer. *Anais Medes' Celestial Chains are based off the capturing system for Legions in the game Astral Chain. *Anais Medes' trait of getting angry when stressed is taken from Yama Velvetrot, of which this particular trait was based off the creator of both characters, Category:Females Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Scientists